<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Night Shift: Monsterous Self-Reflections. by Ginclevertitle93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868314">The Night Shift: Monsterous Self-Reflections.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginclevertitle93/pseuds/Ginclevertitle93'>Ginclevertitle93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Night Shift [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Danger, Experimental, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Control, Werewolf Stan Pines, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginclevertitle93/pseuds/Ginclevertitle93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Short stories of Mabel calming and confronting an out of control Werewolf Stan.</p><p> </p><p>Just for fun and experimental stuff!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mabel Pines &amp; Stan Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Night Shift [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1016412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               She hugs his chest tightly, lying deep into it.</p><p>The snarling beast roars and bares his fangs at the girl and yet could not sink his fangs into her.</p><p>‘You’re a horrible Grunkle, can’t even stop myself from attacking my own niece! Dang it just let her go!’</p><p>His jaws hang open, his roaring deafening.</p><p>He's going to kill this girl, and she won't even run.</p><p>He wishes she could hear what he tried screaming out.</p><p>Dang it, he loves this kid and he can't even…</p><p>His left arm shaking as he clutches her, he refuses to let his claws touch her.</p><p>His right hand grabs his snout, the claws cutting into his skin as his roars gain a bit of a sorrowful howl to it.</p><p>And in his savage state and blank eyes, Mabel can see the fearsome werewolf’s tears running down its face.</p><p>She braces herself, watching him with sorrowful eyes.</p><p>Among the roaring, she softly whispers while petting him.</p><p>“I know you’re still in there, Grunkle Stan.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stan regains control...but the heartache stays.</p><p>Losing control is terrifying no matter how much he goes throw it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               </p><p>               The beast’s growls ease, its eyes focusing on the small girl, its expression softening.</p><p>The girl whimpers. She wants her Great Uncle to come back.</p><p>The real Stan, he’s still in there.</p><p>The eyes grow wide, the fur easing. His claws loosen, his heart aches, and grief comes rushing in.</p><p>He…he almost did that…attacked her…he can’t even…</p><p>He whines.</p><p>A shivering clawed hand reaches to her, the werewolf no longer pinning her. The brown color returns to his eyes, the creature’s expression greatly pained.</p><p>He growls.</p><p>“Sweetie…”</p><p>“Grunkle Stan…it’s me…it’s me.”</p><p>               </p><p>               The times where he wanted to speak, he could not. Every time he tried to control his monstrous body, something dragged him away. Every emotion triggered a reaction in the beast. Every movement he tried became a violent action. No one can hear him cry out for them.</p><p>And the softest words and saddest pleas from his family gutted.</p><p>He wants to sob, apologize, their fearful gaze paralyzing them.</p><p>And yet she still trusts him, after all that.</p><p>And he doesn’t want her to.</p><p>She reaches out, but the werewolf flinches.</p><p>A soft growl ends in a whimper.</p><p>He truly is a beast.</p><p>His lips quiver, snorting loudly as a low growl builds up in his throat.</p><p>“G-Grunkle Stan?”</p><p>The wolf tears his eyes away, his jaws open. He lifts himself from the ground, howling mournfully as he towers over them.</p><p>Terrifying but beautiful; his gray coat silver-like in the moonlight, the wolf’s howl soothing, reassuring. Lulling them.</p><p>She catches the sight of tears running down the beast’s face.</p><p>Dipper watches silently.</p><p>Mabel is afraid to say anything to the large werewolf, afraid he might lose control again. But his agony shows no differently from Dipper’s.</p><p>She slowly gets up, the large animal does not notice. He rather not. The wolf might go after them again. He doesn’t even notice the small child leaning against him somberly, the small hands grasping his fur.</p><p>She sinks her head into the werewolf, crying.</p><p>“Please don’t…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wrote this for a friend who was feeling down in 2018, not the werestan fic.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also Check out Toastbutt's stuff!</p><p>https://twitter.com/ToastButt<br/>https://toasttbutt.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>